


Rain

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: (seperti biasa) aku payah dalam memberi judul. dan aku nggak percaya diri dengan yang ini ;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> (seperti biasa) aku payah dalam memberi judul. dan aku nggak percaya diri dengan yang ini ;;

Rasanya percuma saja menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang pertama kali mulai. Kondisi mereka merupakan manifestasi setiap serpih kata menyakitkan, setiap keping tindakan melukai, yang dibiarkan mengisi sebuah botol; terus-menerus ditekan dengan sumbat rapuh berupa harapan semu _semua akan baik-baik saja_ tanpa pernah mempertimbangkan dasar botol yang tidak lagi terlihat. Sehingga, pada satu waktu yang tidak terduga tapi tidak mengejutkan, mereka mendapati botol itu menyemburkan semua isinya. Mengenai dan melukai mereka dalam luka yang ternganga lebar, telanjang, sangat perih sampai-sampai terasa kebas.

 _Tapi harus apa lagi_ , pikir Taemin getir, tatapannya kosong pada pintu yang baru saja terbanting menutup, mereka lagi-lagi melewati satu fase pertengkaran yang sebabnya sudah tidak mampu diingatnya. Itu, maupun masa-masa yang sepertinya pernah indah di rentangan waktu yang terasa sudah lama sekali meninggalkannya, hampir tidak ada yang menempel dalam kotak memorinya. Dia tidak lebih dari cangkang kosong yang perlahan-lahan runtuh. Mereka berdua.

Setelah segulung waktu terlewat tanpa benar-benar menunggu sesuatu, lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan. Telapak kaki tanpa alasnya melewati lantai dingin yang tetap membisu setelah sekian lama menjadi saksi setiap pergeseran kutub di antara mereka—juga dinding-dinding, setiap perabotan yang sekadar mengamati tanpa suara selama hampir delapan tahun. Entah bagaimana mereka tidak jenuh menjadi spektator, karena bahkan sebagai lakon utama Taemin merasa partikel-partikel dirinya mulai mengeropos dikorosi kemuakan, menghambur pergi pada ketiadaan.

Dia tidak menyadari tangannya gemetaran sampai buliran air menggelinding dari tepian gelas ke dagu. Tangan, serta seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, berkebalikan dengan kepalanya yang terasa kosong dan ringan. Gelombang air yang melewati kerongkongan seolah hendak bergolak kembali ke permukaan. Dia nyaris membanting gelas ke bak cuci piring, lantas memutar tumit, kedua telapak tangan membekap mulut, sebelum menyusuri setiap permukaan wajah dengan gerakan kasar, berakhir menangkup kedua sisi lehernya yang terasa sangat hangat. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang dingin.

Matanya memejam, merengkuh kegelapan yang sejak awal telah mengintai di sudut pandangan. Seperti ini lebih baik; dia tidak perlu dipertemukan dengan benda-benda yang hanya akan membawa dirinya terombang-ambing di antara segala ketidakpastian, segala ambiguitas yang rasanya semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Atau sudah ada sejak lama tapi selama ini tertutup tirai idealnya? Tirai yang tanpa disadarinya mulai robek, tercabik dan merapuh, mempertunjukkan kenyataan kelam di baliknya.

Membelot dari kemauannya, bagian belakang kelopak matanya mulai memutar kilas memori berusia kurang dari sepuluh menit lalu. Urat nadi leher yang mengeras, rahang yang menggertak, sorot mata penuh amarah sekaligus letih; tepi meja yang bergetar terkena tinju; tumpukan mantel yang ambruk dari cantolan belakang pintu setelah benda itu dibanting keras-keras. Akan tetapi, telinganya seolah pekak. Dia tidak dapat mengingat kalimat apa saja yang telah menggerinda kerongkongannya, pun kata apa saja yang telah mencuil pinggiran hatinya.

Letih dan muak. Muak dan marah. Marah dan sedih.

Perlahan matanya kembali terbuka, lensanya terfokus pada sehampar ruangan kumuh yang pernah menjadi surga maupun neraka. Dia menoleh ke samping selama beberapa saat, kini berlama-lama memandangi foto-foto yang ditempel semaunya dengan bantuan magnet di pintu lemari es. Bukti empiris mereka tampaknya pernah mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan bersama. Taemin mengambil salah satu, membiarkan keping magnet berkelotak sejenak sebelum kembali melekat ke permukaan pintu dengan hening.

Pernahkah dia sedemikian gembira? Dia sendiri tidak ingat, tapi orang serupa dirinya dalam lembar pudar itu jelas tahu caranya tersenyum lebar. Kepala menyandar pada pundak lelaki lainnya, salah satu tangan membentuk huruf V menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah, tangan yang lain tersembunyi di jarak sempit antara tubuh keduanya, jari-jemari mereka saling berpautan. Gambar itu diambil di tepi dermaga kayu, kaki mereka telanjang dan separuh tercelup air. Langit sangat biru. Matahari bersinar cerah.

Taemin mendongakkan kepala, kelopak mata menggelepar cepat sedangkan cuping hidungnya berusaha menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara segar berkejaran dengan tenggorokan yang mendadak menyempit. Tanpa menyisakan lirikan kedua, dia melipat foto itu jadi empat dan menyisipkannya ke kantong belakang celana jin. Dia mendorong tubuhnya dari sandaran di tepi bak cuci piring, menyeret langkahnya kembali menyeberangi ruangan. Membuka lemari dan menjatuhkan tas bepergian dari rak teratas ke lantai, hampir tidak mendengar gedebuk yang ditimbulkan.

Tidak, dia tidak punya rencana. Akal sehat pun tidak ada. Dia sekadar mengikuti dorongan impulsif menghamburkan lembaran pakaian ke rongga tas, terus-menerus hingga penuh, hingga kukunya tak mampu mencakar apa pun, dan dia menyarangkan tinju ke bingkai lemari. Dahinya menyadar sedikit lebih lembut di tempat yang sama.

Ini yang mereka butuhkan. Seseorang harus mengambil inisiatif sebelum lingkaran setan menyeret mereka dalam pusaran tak berujung lagi. Benang keterikatan, perasaan ingin memiliki, atau bagaimana pun hal itu dapat disebut, sudah lenyap dari diri mereka. Keduanya tidak lebih dari kumpulan orang-orang yang terlalu letih, terlalu obsesif, terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Semuanya sudah berakhir sebelum mereka sadari. Atau _sangat_ mereka sadari, tapi tidak ada yang cukup berani menyatakannya.

Dia menghela dan mengembuskan napas beberapa kali, kemudian menegakkan tubuh. Matanya memburam, hidungnya panas, tapi dia memilih meninggalkan perasaannya di belakang; alih-alih, menyambar tali tas dan melintangkannya secara diagonal melewati torso. Satu sapuan pandang pada kamar yang masih hening, yang tidak akan beranjak meski dia berniat meninggalkan mereka selamanya, lalu meluruskan tatapan pada pintu. Seperti semua perabotan yang dikumpulkan perlahan-lahan, seperti dinding dan lantai yang didapatkan lewat kerja keras, dia yakin lelaki itu pun tidak akan bergerak mengetahui dirinya pergi.

Gundukan mantel didorongnya perlahan menggunakan sisi sepatu yang dikenakan setengah hati agar dia dapat membuka pintu. Dia tidak ingat musim apa sekarang, apakah siang atau malam, dan sejujurnya dia tidak peduli. Jika cerah, matahari bisa membakarnya; jika mendung, hujan bisa membekukannya. Sama saja. Ujung-ujung sarafnya telah menggulung ke dalam, dia ragu bisa merasa lagi.

Tubuhnya bergerak sepenuhnya oleh kebiasaan: menyusuri lorong rumah susun yang remang terlepas dari cuaca apa pun di luar, menuruni tangga yang licin oleh kelembapan, menyeberangi lantai dasar yang berbau pesing. Ke mana dirinya harus pergi selepas pintu depan, itu sesuatu yang akan diserahkan pada raganya yang memiliki lebih banyak kendali dibanding kepalanya.

Langit kelabu, entah penanda senja atau subuh. Gerimis mengguyur tanpa suara, menggenangi aspal. Air yang kemudian jatuh ke pundak serta hidungnya terasa seperti jari-jemari mungil yang berusaha menggelayutinya, entah tidak sabar mengajaknya maju atau malah memintanya kembali. Semua sama saja.

Sungguh lucu bagaimana dia dapat menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa mudanya terkungkung dalam hubungan tarik-ulur bersama seseorang, sedangkan keputusan untuk melangkah pergi datang sekelebatan mata. Begitu saja. Seolah bertahun-tahun yang mereka habiskan bersama tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahannya pergi. Seolah semuanya tidak berarti.

Atau barangkali kenangan-kenangan indah memang tidak lebih dari berlembar-lembar foto yang dapat terbakar habis dengan kobaran api.

Lagi-lagi Taemin mendapati tenggorokan bermaksud mencekiknya dari dalam. Dia menekan kepalan tangan ke kelopak mata yang terpejam rapat. Tidak peduli kendati dia harus berhenti di tengah jalanan lengang dengan gerimis melesap ke serat pakaian dan menggelincir ke permukaan kulit.

Ada bulatan-bulatan terang ketika dia membuka matanya lagi, sebenarnya jauh lebih baik daripada kondisi sebelumnya. Dia tidak terburu-buru menunggu pandangannya kembali normal, langkahnya tidak gegas dalam mengambil jarak makin jauh dari rangkaian bangunan kumuh yang menjulang tanpa warna di belakangnya. Dia tidak menunggu, tidak dikejar. Kekosongan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dipastikannya.

Melalui labirin jalan tikus, pada akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai pinggiran jalan raya yang lebih hidup, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskannya. Sesekali mobil melintas, lampu-lampu depan mencolok mata dan roda-roda menyemburkan air ke pelipir jalan yang kosong. Halte bus yang kosong. Entah apakah dia bisa mendapatkan bus ataukah kendaraan umum sudah berhenti beroperasi. Dia sekadar menyandarkan sisi kepala pada palang penyangga kanopi halte.

Sampai kapan, dia juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai hujan berhenti, kendati dia tidak keberatan harus berbasah-basah menapaki trotoar ke antah-berantah.

Atau mungkin sampai langit menunjukkan kecenderungannya. Warna kelabu ini terlalu ambigu.

Atau mungkin sampai terlihat tanda-tanda bus datang. Kemanapun tujuannya.

Atau mungkin ...

Mendadak kekuatan besar merenggut rambutnya dari samping. Seluruh tubuhnya seketika membeku. Berikut pikirannya. Atau bahkan waktu pun demikian.

Sepasang mata yang sempat dilihatnya berkerlip dalam foto kini menatapnya nanar. Struktur wajah yang pernah tampak gembira kini menggeram marah. Tangan yang dulu menggenggam miliknya hangat kini menjambak rambutnya kasar.

“Mau ke mana kau?”

Dan, seperti pasangan dansa yang sudah sangat mengetahui posisinya, kemarahan mulai mencemari relung tubuh Taemin yang tadinya kosong melompong. Dia mendorong dada Minho jauh-jauh dengan dua tangan.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Minho melangkah maju, kini mencapai kerah pakaiannya dan menariknya keras. “Bajingan, kau mau ke mana?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

 “Pulang. Sekarang.”

Dimulai dari ujung jari, Taemin merasakan sel-sel tubuhnya meremang. Emosinya menggelegak. Dorongan yang sejak awal ditahannya tetap di bawah ambang batas mulai melonjak dengan berbahaya. Dia meludahi Minho.

“Persetan denganmu.”

Cengkeraman di pakaiannya semakin kuat, tapi Taemin bukan bunga yang mudah rontok. Tidak lagi. Dia balik meremas pinggiran lubang kaus Minho dan sekuat tenaga menubrukkan dahi mereka. Pegangan Minho terlepas; kebebasan singkat itu dimanfaatkan Taemin untuk memutar tumit, tapi Minho lebih cepat menangkapnya dan menyarangkan tonjokan ke pipinya. Dia terhuyung.

Minho menjulang di depannya, ekspresi wajah lelaki itu tersaput gelapnya malam. Taemin menggertakkan rahang, mengabaikan nyeri yang menjalar sampai bagian wajah lainnya dan menghambur ke arah lelaki yang lebih jangkung. Baku hantam tak terelakkan. Buku-buku jari bertemu tulang. Kuku-kuku menggores apa saja.

Mereka berdua jatuh ke trotoar yang becek, air terciprat di sekeliling keduanya, bergulingan di antara genangan air berusaha menggapai lebih banyak dari bagian tubuh lainnya. Napas saling bertubrukan.

Kemarahan. Kefrustrasian. Kebencian. Kemuakan. Semuanya teraduk berantakan dalam wadah yang telah meluap-luap. Taemin meronta dari cekalan kedua tangan Minho, menendang perutnya, mencabik bagian depan pakaiannya, melayangkan tatapan nyalang—

Keputusasaan.

Taemin menyadari itu ketika Minho menindihnya, lengan melintang di lehernya dan tangan yang lain terangkat dengan jari-jemari mengepal. Selama sepersekian detik Taemin memandangi tinju itu dan wajah lelaki yang pernah dipanggilnya kekasih bergantian, tapi bertahan sedikit lebih lama pada pilihan kedua. Pupil mata yang berguncang, kernyitan di kening, gertakan rahang. Setiap darinya terlihat begitu familier, begitu tepat di ruang-ruang kosong dalam memorinya.

Kepalan tangan telah berayun ke arahnya. Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Dan merasakan sebulir air mata hangat meluncur melewati pelipisnya.

Dia putus asa. Kehabisan pilihan untuk jalan buntu yang mereka hadapi. Kebingungan dan panik dengan ambang batas yang terasa makin nyata. Ketakutan atas situasi mereka yang tak ubahnya selembar kaca retak. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan segala yang telah mereka bangun bersama. Dia tersesat, kesepian, kedinginan.

Air mata turun semakin tidak terkontrol. Dia mulai tersedu. Bersamaan dengan itu, aspal yang keras, hujan yang dingin, serta sengatan tonjokan di pipinya mulai menyerbunya secara sekaligus. Derau air menimpa tanah mulai menggemuruh, samar-samar derum kendaraan di jalan raya, isak tangisnya sendiri.

Dan, “Astaga,” yang lembut.

Pandangannya masih terbutakan air mata ketika merasakan kehangatan di punggung tangannya membimbing untuk berdiri tegak; satu tangan menyarang ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya menumbuk dada yang sangat hangat perlahan-lahan, kehangatan yang sama menyebar ke lengan serta keseluruhan tubuh atasnya. Dalam waktu singkat, hujan terlupakan dan terganti oleh eksistensi yang memenuhi miliknya sendiri.

“Jangan menangis lagi.”

Tapi permintaan tersebut hanya membuat Taemin tersedu lebih keras, mengubur wajah lebih dalam di dada itu, melingkarkan tangan lebih kuat sampai ke punggung itu. Telapak tangan yang sangat familiar dan dirindukannya bergerak mengusap-usap dari belakang kepala sampai tengkuk, yang lain merengkuhnya rapat. Dia bisa merasakan dagu diletakkan di puncak kepalanya; berat yang ditimbulkannya terasa begitu aman.

“Jangan pergi,” gumam Minho, suaranya lebih kecil daripada gerimis. Perlahan dia mengurai lengan-lengannya dari tubuh Taemin, lantas sedikit merunduk agar mata mereka sejajar. Dua pasang mata kosong yang saling bertemu, masing-masing memperlihatkan guratan dalam yang masih segar, tapi setidaknya mereka telah mengetahui betapa mereka sama-sama terluka.

Minho mengangkat kedua tangan ke pipi Taemin, menangkupnya, ibu jarinya bergerak lembut menghapus air mata yang menganak-sungai di sana.

“Jangan pergi,” ulangnya.

“Jangan buat aku pergi.”

Percakapan itu bukan yang pertama kali; mereka mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Ketika babak-belur maupun teler, ketika absennya satu sama lain terasa terlalu menusuk, ketika salah satu atau keduanya membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk kefrustrasian yang sudah membuncah. Taemin tahu mereka akan sekali lagi memasuki siklus neraka, mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Atau mungkin hanya berhenti di saat salah satu memilih tindakan yang sangat ekstrem.

Akan tetapi, Minho membawa dahi mereka bertemu dengan sangat hati-hati, memandangi matanya dengan sorot mata asing yang menjalar sampai ke dadanya, menyalakan sumbu-sumbu yang semula dia kira telah padam selamanya. Ujung-ujung jari Minho berada di helaian rambutnya, membelainya singkat.

“Aku membutuhkanmu.”

Tidak diteriakkan, tidak digeramkan. Hanya satu bisikan sendu yang menelusup ke hati Taemin. Samar-samar dia mulai mengingat bagaimana semua kenangan indah itu bermula, mengapa dia bertahan, mengapa _mereka_ masih bersama.

“Jangan,” bibir Taemin bergetar, “jangan lukai _kita_ lagi.”

“Aku akan mencoba. Kita akan mencoba.”

“Bisakah aku percaya padamu?”

Apa pun jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Minho hanya mengecup dahinya dengan lembut sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke pelukan. Dan Taemin berpikir mungkin selama beberapa waktu dia bisa menyelami neraka yang sama bersama Minho lagi. Mungkin.


End file.
